Up On The Roof
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sam who is not related to Nik here comes to visit Nikolas and he almost throws her off Windemere before she gets through to him.


**Pairing: Nikolas/Sam**

**Rating: NC/17/R**

**FYI: **Haha, they are NOT related! They are just good friends. This happens after Emily's death when Nikolas almost threw Sam over the side of the castle.

**Up on the Roof (C)**

_Windemere Castle_

"Nikolas STOP!" Sam yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her off the balcony. He was having one of his rage attacks. She came to check on him because he sounded weird when she ran into him that morning, and she found him standing on the balcony but when he heard her voice he rushed at her in one of his rages.

He had her half over the edge of the balcony, and Sam hung on to his suit jacket. "Nikolas it's ME! You're having one of your attacks!! Stop!"

Her voice must have triggered something because Nikolas blinked and his grip on her loosened. Sam screamed and clung to him so she wouldn't fall and when he saw what was going on Nikolas hauled her back over the castle wall so that she was on her feet.

"Sam? What are you doing here? What happened? Oh my god!" He was still holding on to her with his hands on her shoulders as if he couldn't believe what he was almost about to do.

"I came to check on you," she said, throwing her arms around her friend. "I was so worried about you! You tried to push me off the roof just now."

"I can't belive it" he said holding on to her tightly. "What if I had actually done it?"

"But you didn't" Sam said, pulling back and looking up at him. "Nikolas, you didn't hurt me. I don't think you would."

"I could have" he said, his hands holding on to her arms tightly. "You don't know what I'm capable of Sam."

"I know you," Sam said, putting her hand on his cheek. He turned his face into it a little. "We've been friends for a while. You wouldn't hurt me Nikolas."

He looked so upset and shaken that Sam did the only thing she could think of. She reached up, pulled him down to her, and kissed him. Nikolas was still holding on to her since he tried to push her over the cliffs, and his grip on her arms tightened when her lips met his.

Sam didn't waste any time and slipped her tongue past his lips, into the warmth of his mouth, and rubbed it against his. Nikolas groaned a little and responded to her urgent kiss with matching fierceness. He was already holding her tightly and now pushed her back against the high ledge so that her leather jacket was pressed against the stone and her body was sandwiched tightly between his and the castle wall.

Sam had no idea why she did this. After all, she was still with Lucky, his brother, and they shouldn't be doing this. But the way he rocked into her and held her, letting her feel all of him against her, it felt so good that she didn't want to push him away.

He let go of her arms and moved his hands lower, underneath her leather jacket, to her waist. She wore a black tank top with leather pants and a matching jacket, and his hands found her waist and squeezed her there before moving up. He was igniting her body, setting her on fire as he moved his hands higher and squeezed her and held her. His hands moved up, up, until they were under her large breasts, and Nikolas squeezed her softly at first like he was getting used to the feeling of her in his hands for the first time and then harder, like she was his to torment and please as he wanted.

He pulled back for air and Sam ran her hands down his chest. She always loved how he looked in a suit, so dark and put together. She saw the light bulge in his pants and knew this was real, that this was going to happen. She put her hands on his hips and pulled him toward her again and Nikolas kissed her deeply as Sam ground herself against him, wanting to feel him get harder and more out of control.

"This is insane" he said, still kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her. Like he would fall away forever if he couldn't have her.

"No it's not," Sam murmured, letting out a little moan when he tweaked her nipples through her tank top. "It can't be insane if it feels so good."

Nikolas put his hands on her hips now and pushed her butt back against the stone, holding her in place so he could rock against her with the speed and strength he wanted. Sam was powerless as he thrust against her, his cock growing harder in his pants, and she kissed him frantically, never wanting him to stop.

"I want you" Nikolas whispered in her ear. Sam was panting and her fingers grappled with his shirt and his belt. "I want you right now, right here."

"I want you, too" Sam said, quickly releasing his belt. She didn't pull it out but just left it where it was once she'd opened it, and moved to open the button and pull down the zipper. Nikolas watched her reach through his open fly and he groaned and closed his eyes when her hands brushed over his boxers.

Sam watched him and suddenly pulled her hand back. Nikolas's eyes flew open in time to watch her quickly lick the fingers of her right hand before reaching into his pants again and this time she reached into his boxers and wrapped her wet hand around his throbbing cock. She squeezed the shaft and quickly moved toward the head, knowing it was the most sensitive part of him.

Nikolas let out a moan when her fingers wrapped around the tip and squeezed, and his hips bucked into her waiting hand. Sam watched him with big dark eyes as he thrust into her hand. He was harder than she could have ever imagined, and she wanted him more than she realized.

Nikolas seemed to read her mind because he brushed her hands away reluctantly and reached for her pants. He got the button loose and pulled down the zipper before she knew it, and both he and Sam worked to push her tight leather pants down. He got them down to her knees and she wiggled her hips til they were lower, and Nikolas took a moment to admire her bright red tiny thong before he slipped his fingers under the elastic band on each side and pulled it down, baring her to the cool fall morning air.

Sam sucked in a breath as she watched him gaze down at her, and she reached forward to quickly push down his pants. She didn't get them very far, just far enough so that his engorged staff was free and throbbing in front of her.

Sam put her hands on his shoulders, making sure she was in place and Nikolas met her gaze before he impaled her on his staff. Sam gasped sharply but he kept pushing until he was all the way inside her and their bodies were pressed together tightly. They stayed like that for a couple seconds, both of them just enjoying the feeling of being locked together before Nikolas couldn't take it anymore.

He began thrusting in and out, fast and shallow strokes that whipped up a fire inside of her. Sam thrust her hips forward on the beat, taking him in as much as she could but the angle was bad for both of them.

"I could turn around," she got out on a moan as he tipped her pelvis forward a little with his hands so her ass was no longer pressed against the cold stone and he could get a little deeper inside of her. "We can go at it from behind……."

"I can't wait" he grunted as he kept thrusting in and out of her. Sam threw her head back as waves of pleasure ripped through her with his frenzied movements. This was exactly what she needed even though she had no idea of that when she first came here to check on her old friend. She certainly never imagined that it could be like this between them.

"Lift your knees up a little." She did what he said and Nikolas put his hands under her bent knees and lifted her up, keeping her back pressed against the stone. He lifted her a little higher so that she was positioned better and lifted her legs, holding her as he slammed into her as fast as he could, getting a little deeper now and making her shout his name and hold on to him tightly.

They fucked frantically for a couple more minutes before he came with a shout that he muffled against her breasts as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close there. Nikolas exploded inside of her tight, warm body and Sam welcomed him. He spurted into her and that was when she found her release. Her body went really stiff around his and she pulled him in tighter, and her muscles milked his cock dry.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, trying to breath normally again just standing against the stone wall of Windemere castle overlooking the cliffs. His face was resting close to her tits and Nikolas licked her cleavage, making her giggle, and Sam was still laughing when he pulled very slowly out of her, making her shiver again.

He let go of her legs so she could stand, and quickly adjusted himself and zipped his pants up again. He was working on his belt as Sam tried to pull her pants back up. They were tight and so he helped her, wiggling them up to her hips and zipping them up for her as she smiled at him.

"Listen" she said, putting a finger on his lips as she brushed her lips very gently over his so that they almost kissed. She knew what had happened between them just now was amazing, but complicated. She was with his brother, not that it really mattered because she'd only slept with Lucky to get back at Jason. She wanted Nikolas more, especially after this, but couldn't sleep with him again until she'd fixed things.

"I have to go," sam said, shaking her head with a smile when he opened his mouth to tell her not to. "I wont be gone long, but I have to. I just have to take care of something and then I'll be back, okay? And I want you here waiting for me."

"I will be," Nikolas said softly, pulling her into his arms for a sweet, long kiss. She pulled back and gazed up at him. "I'm really glad you came by here today."

"Me, too." She pulled loose and walked away, sashaying her hips and giving him a smile over her shoulder. "You have no idea. Be back soon."

"I'll be waiting."

**The End. **


End file.
